Green Eyed, Red Hatted
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Nicko has had the hugest crush on Septimus even before he found out he was his brother. Oh no! Now it's even harder to tell Sep how he feels. What's a young sailor to do? Niksep. YAOI! SLASH! INCEST!


Disclaimer: No I do not Septimus Heap. I think it would suck to no avail if I did.

[{[A/N: Hey you guys! How are ya'll? Really? That's great. Anyway! I just had this sudden idea to do a Niksep story. If you don't like it well don't say it because I don't need it. I doubt this will be getting much reviews because I have seen the fanfics for Septimus Heap and they are all hetero well except for like one. Anyway, I really like the idea of NickoxSeptimus and I hope you readers will, too. So enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: T for Tiger

Xxx

Nicko Heap stared up at the ceiling, a horrified expression plastered on his face. No way! No! No! No! No! He put his hands up to his face and nearly cried out in frustration.

Why?

Why him?

Why couldn't the adorable boy stay 412?

Why did he have to be his _brother_?

Septimus.

Well that part was okay, in fact, Septimus seemed to be a fitting name for the red hatted boy, but why must he be Septimus _**Heap**_?

It was the night after the Apprentice Supper and Nicko was lying next to Jenna.

The boy who was, and had been for a while, on Nicko's mind was lying down on the other side of his adopted sister.

Nicko had had the hugest crush on boy 412 ever since he had seen him reading one day by the fire.

It had been one day during the Big Freeze and Jenna was sick with a cold. Having absolutely nothing to do around the house and not to fond of reading, Nicko left Keeper's Cottage and decided to skate above the frozen Marsh Python.

Much to the large snake's dislike. But soon Nicko realized that it was not fun without anyone to skate with him and he was soon more bored than when he was in the Cottage.

So bored of irritating the Python, Nicko headed back to Aunt Zelda's home. The eyes of the Marsh Python following his every move, pleased that he had "scared" the annoying boy with the skates.

Nicko had just entered the house and the first thing he had seen was boy 412 reading the book that Aunt Zelda had given him entitled: _One Hundred and One Tales for Bored Boys._

This was the moment where Nicko had suddenly found that he liked boy 412.

The light from the fire glowed happily, casting long and short shadows over boy 412's face. Boy 412 looked up as Nicko had entered, his dark brown eyes shining happily, a flash of green passing through them.

Nicko stopped dead in his tracks as boy 412 smiled at him, acknowledging him as being someone he knew, and went back to reading his very interesting book.

But Nicko continued to stare at the Young Army runaway. His red beanie jammed down over his head, covering his ears and stopping just short of his eyes.

His plain brown tunic that Aunt Zelda had given him was hugging his upper body then after the black belt, which was around his waist, it spread out a little more.

Brown plain boots covered his feet stopping just above his knees. A green, heavy egg like rock sat next to him.

Nicko gulped and he knew that he liked boy 412. You see, he had felt this feeling before.

Once when Nicko was eight the young sailor had liked a seven year old little girl and the feelings he had for the little girl, who had soon moved to the palace to be a maid, were the same.

Except now they were for boy 412.

Why should Nicko deny his feelings for the Young Army runaway? No, whoever his heart chose, Nicko would follow, not deny it.

And Nicko had been fine to do just that. Not deny his feeling for the boy although he had not told him yet.

In fact, the only people he had told so far had been Aunt Zelda and the Boggart.

Now telling the Boggart had been a complete accident.

It had been two weeks and three days since Nicko had discovered his feelings for boy 412. He had been wondering why he had felt so jealous when Jenna had hugged boy 412.

He also wondered why he had blushed when boy 412 had blushed from the hug by Jenna.

Nicko was out on the Marsh, trying to clear his mind from all the wondering and jealousy.

He was also trying to think clearly and he couldn't quite do that with Aunt Zelda's clumsy ways and knowing eyes and the quiet cute boy 412.

Nicko sighed and sat down on a rock, overlooking the serene Marsh. The Great Thaw had come and gone in little over a week and the Marsh looked as it did when Nicko had first arrived, quite some time ago.

"Why me?" he had groaned loudly, unaware of a pair of eyes peeking out at him from the mud.

"Why must I like him so much? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Nicko pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them.

He hated the feeling of not knowing what to do. Nicko Heap was the sort of boy that liked to have things in control, like when sailing a boat he was the one in control, but now…now he felt like everything was spiraling out of order and it felt uncomfortable.

"Oi!" a sudden voice had said over the murky mud. Nicko's head shot up to see the Boggart peeking his way out of the mud, his head only showing.

"Why you?" The Boggart asked curiously. Nicko stared at him and frowned, not knowing what the Boggart meant.

"What?" Nicko replied.

The Boggart grunted, "Why you? You asked, 'Why me?' so I'm wondering, Why you?"

It took another seventeen seconds for Nicko to finally realize what the Boggart had meant.

"Oh…I meant why me? Like…why me…y'know…why me?" the third "why me" had been a question, but more to himself than to the Boggart.

But the Boggart did not know what Nicko had meant, that's why he had asked him "Why you?" in the first place, but the Boggart just grunted so Nicko had assumed that the Marsh creature had knew what he was talking about, even though he didn't.

Nicko sighed, "I'm asking myself 'why me' because I like someone and I'm wondering why it's so complicated to like them."

The Boggart grunted again, "Why don't you just tell 'em?" he asked, unused to human feelings.

For boggarts they usually just told the person they liked that they liked them, mated, and had kids. He was unused to things as frustration from liking a person.

Nicko sighed, "I don't know…I want to but I don't think they will like me back."

The Boggart cocked his head to the side and stared at Nicko, "Why not?" he asked.

Nicko groaned not caring anymore who he told as long as he told someone, "Because it's a guy!" he nearly shouted.

"Eh, no need to shout young 'in." The Boggart replied.

The young sailor sighed again, "I'm sorry Boggart but I can't help it. That's why he might not like me back…it's because it's a boy. I like a boy." The sentence, "I like a boy" had been a whisper and Nicko buried his head in his hands.

The response from the Boggart was not the response from which Nicko had thought. In fact, the response was not like anything Nicko had expected at all.

The response from the Boggart had been a very annoyed, "So?"

Nicko stared at the Boggart from between his fingers, mouth open.

"So?" Nicko repeated, "So? So it's weird to like the same gender!"

"Why?"

"Well…well because it just is!"

"Who said?"

"P-people!"

"What people?"

"Everyone!"

"Why do they say that? It's perfectly fine to like the same gender, young 'in."

"Wh-what?"

The Boggart nodded.

"In fact, me myself had a friend that use'ta like the same gender, he did. They soon got together, they did."

With an air of satisfaction for some reason the Boggart slipped under the mud again, leaving a very confused Nicko in his wake.

Xxx

When Nicko had gotten back to the Cottage he had been called into the kitchen by his Aunt Zelda. Now Nicko had never meant to tell two people, if the Boggart was considered a person, in the same day but it had somehow happened.

"Nicko!" was the immediate thing Nicko had heard when he entered the Cottage again.

"Yes, Aunt Zelda?" he had asked.

"Come here please?" The White Witch had asked, her voice coming from around the corridor from the kitchen.

Nicko made his way to the kitchen, dodging a sleeping Maxie and a squawking Bert that were in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Zelda?" he asked as he finally made his way to the kitchen. Aunt Zelda looked from her task, which was currently making cabbage sandwiches for lunch, and stared, at her nephew for a moment, taking him in.

"I believe that you have feelings for a young boy." She said knowingly. Nicko's eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson, which was something he usually did not do.

"H-how?" he stammered out and Aunt Zelda smiled.

"I just know. I think you should tell him, Nicko, but it's up to you what time you tell him. Follow your heart."

Nicko stared at his aunt, "You're not mad that I like a boy?" he asked.

Aunt Zelda stopped and turned to Nicko, a serious expression adorning her face, "Nicko, the heart chooses who the heart chooses. We just follow it. Don't question who your soul wants to be with."

And with that Aunt Zelda turned back to her cabbage, signaling that it was the end of the conversation.

Nicko remembered turning around and going back to the living room of the small cottage.

But how could Nicko tell boy 412 that he liked him now when he was his brother? It just made everything all more complicated!

He was, in fact, going to tell boy 412 that he liked him when Jenna had come into the room at the time and ruined everything; Nicko hadn't spoken to her the rest of the day, keeping himself busy with Aunt Zelda's little canoe outside.

And after that Nicko hadn't any time to tell boy 412 that he liked him for the next day was the day that the Hunter had come and Nicko had no time to tell him.

Now it was too late. He would never tell boy 412 or Septimus as he now had to call him.

Nicko leaned on his side and looked over Jenna's body to stare at Septimus. He sighed and got up; putting on his shoes he walked outside and began to walk along the edge of the small island that housed Keeper's Cottage.

He sat down on a rock not too far from the water and sighed. He had no idea what to do at the moment and he sighed.

Not expecting anyone to be up he jumped at the sound of the squeaky door of the Cottage open and a figure come out.

"Who's there?" Nicko asked quietly.

Through the light of the moon Nicko saw the figure of curly hair and a brown tunic. Nicko's eyes widened as he realized that the person he was staring at was Septimus.

"Oh…hullo." Nicko said quietly, not trusting his voice.

Septimus came and sat by Nicko. "Hey, Nik."

Nicko nearly groaned. Why must his nickname be so perfect coming out of Septimus's sweet, plump lips?

Nicko shook his head to try to get rid of the tempting thoughts.

"Hey, bo—I mean, Septimus." He replied.

Septimus smiled and said, "I'm not quite used to it yet either. Old habits die hard."

Nicko nodded and turned to look out over the moon lit water. The young sailor scooted over, making room for Septimus to sit down next to him.

Septimus smiled again and sat down next to his brother.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Septimus turned to Nicko and asked,

"Nicko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you hate me?"

Nicko head swiveled quickly to look at the boy he was sure he was in love with by now.

"Why on earth would you ask that?" he asked, appalled that Septimus would even have that thought his head.

Septimus shrugged and Nicko quickly shook Septimus's shoulders. "Why would you think that?" Nicko asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Because…because you've been avoiding me lately and—"

Septimus's voice was cut off as Nicko pressed his lips to his, not able to watch the plump lips any longer. The new Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard gasped and Nicko slipped his tongue into Septimus's mouth.

"I love you." There he had said it. It was done. Nicko waited for the rejection but all he was met with was a confused smile.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Septimus asked, scooting closer to Nicko on the rock.

Nicko, suddenly getting bold, took Septimus's hand and intertwined his fingers with his brothers.

"I guess…" he whispered, looking up into Septimus's brownish green eyes.

"Why haven't you told me earlier?" the Young Apprentice asked, smiling lightly.

"Because…I don't know. I thought you would tell me no." Nicko replied, squeezing Septimus's hand lightly. "And now that you're my brothr I thought it would be well…I don't know." Nicko was glad that a cloud had passed over the moon at that precise moment.

The darkness covered his crimson blush.

Septimus laughed quietly, feeling the blush rather than seeing it, before he leaned into Nicko and lightly pecked him on the lips.

"Never."

As Nicko leaned in for another kiss neither the young Apprentice or the young Sailor noticed the blue blazing eyes of the White Witch in the window nor the black shiny eyes of the Boggart, who were both watching happily from their places.

Both happy that they had finally found each other.

Xxx

Sorry! I know it's kind of crappy but there will hopefully be a sequal to this!

~~Rain-Chan~~ 


End file.
